


Comfortably New

by ominousrum



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/pseuds/ominousrum
Summary: Fitzsimmons adjust to their new romantic status





	

The transition from friends to lovers is still an adjustment. Not an unwelcome one, of course, just something that sometimes catches them both by surprise; the undercurrent of desire in his gaze or the way she instinctively leans her head against the crook of his neck. 

The first time they actually get to share a bed, they’re both exhausted. Jemma doesn’t remotely care what anyone thinks of them as she loops her arm with Fitz’s and leads him to her bunk. 

They shed their clothes unceremoniously and Fitz helps to pull her pajama top down, fingers ghosting across her skin and warm lips pressing a kiss to her temple. 

“I don’t even know if you’re the cuddle type. I mean, you’re fantastic at hugs of course but it’s quite another thing to snuggle up to another person for extended periods of time.” Jemma said, angling her body to face him once they crawl into bed. 

“Is there some reason I wouldn’t want to hold my girlfriend?” Fitz wasted no time wrapping his arms around her and adjusting himself so she could lay her head on his chest. He could feel Jemma’s broad smile through his t-shirt.  

“None that I can think of,” Jemma sighed happily, “but I’m glad you’re agreeable to the general concept.”

They drank in the silence together a few moments, breaths slowing to a shared rhythm. It was easy like this to pretend nothing else in the world mattered but the two of them, at peace in each other’s arms. 

“You know I didn’t think- I mean us, this-” Fitz rambled into the top of Jemma’s head. 

“Hmm?”

“I didn’t expect to be happy…”

“Did you think us dating would make you miserable?” Jemma scoffed.

“No, I just meant-”

“Because I’d rather not be just a hardship you have to endure, Fitz.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Jemma. I meant I never expected to _ever_ be this happy.” 

“Oh,” came the surprised acknowledgement from Jemma, floored by the sheer sweetness of his words.

”I thought I had some frame of reference for happiness before but this is a completely different realm.”

”Fitz?” Jemma inhaled sharply, fingers curling. Her heart was thudding practically in her ears while his kept a steady beat, strong and constant.

”Yeah?”

”I love you.”

“Are you seriously trying to out romance me _now?_ I thought I had the title locked down for sure after that.”

_“Fitz!”_

”But then you go and raise the stakes and it’s like we’re back at the academy.” 

“Well I’m sorry my attempt at sharing my feelings is interrupting your victory.”

Fitz laughed as he moved to tip Jemma’s face towards him; his kiss easing the firm pout off her lips.

”I love you, Jemma.” He says as he draws back, as sincerely as she’s ever heard him speak.

”I should bloody well hope so.” Jemma punctuated her outrage with a swift kiss to Fitz’s collarbone, sleeping claiming them both while matching smiles fade. 

It’s a new familiarity to adapt to but they have no doubt they’ll succeed.


End file.
